


To Partake

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxious Will, Biting, Blood, Bruising, Cannibalism Play, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dirty Talk, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manipulation, Murder Fantasy, Public Hand Jobs, Romanticized Death, Shame, Smut, Stranger Sex, Will is Kink Shaming Himself, Will's Imagination, the cheap porno of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets caught browsing through some soft-core cannibalism pornography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Partake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for The Hannibal Cr-Ate-ive's [#JustFuckMeUp Fest.](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/144915637924/join-us-in-the-justfuckmeup-fest-what-is-it)
> 
> _Writers and artists of the Hannibal fandom, this event challenges you to create something of a kink/trope/ship you would otherwise never do, have never considered, or have never tried again._
> 
> This is LATE because ao3 wouldn't let me post anything for the past 9 hours. I apologize for that.
> 
> The kink is cannibalism (even though there is only the tiniest bit of human consumption in this...wow, don't think my mother ever thought THAT'd be a sentence I typed). I don't think I'll be writing it again, but researching for this was quite this adventure!
> 
> Special shout-out to [snaxo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxo/pseuds/snaxo) and [Madancy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madancy/pseuds/Madancy) for enabling me through this process. They are the best of the best.
> 
> And I hope this goes without saying but, please don't eat people. If cannibalism play is something you think would enjoy, please research how to do so safely. This kind of fetish is explored predominantly through fantasy and should not be taken from that realm. Please don't ever bite off pieces of your partner. That is extremely dangerous to do. Please don't do it. 
> 
> (okay, and I know the end of this fic sets up like I might write more) (I won't be writing more) (please do not ask me to)

_Kinky…Cannibalism Double Feature?_ Will read the title of the obscure film in his head before lifting it from the shelf. “What?”

The video store had only been open for a few weeks. Crumbled posters of their grand opening still littered the streets outside, and the confetti of celebration was still pressed into the rough, dingy looking carpet. Will couldn’t tell if business was _booming_ or not, as Beverly had implied while dragging him here. They seemed like they were the only people inside, other than the man working the register. He hardly even looked up upon their entrance.

The films the store kept were organized by genre. The main floor had family movies, classics, musicals, and any new releases, all organized on long blue shelves. The upstairs had rooms with large banners over the doors to announce the genre that was kept inside. Despite it being her first time visiting, Beverly seemed to have a solid understanding of where it was she wanted to go. She took off up the flight of stairs before Will had finished grazing the first shelf downstairs, leaving him to wander on his own.

Will didn’t find himself watching movies often, and when he did it was always something that came with recommendation. Left to his own devices he didn’t really know where to begin.

He spent a decent amount of time trying to track Beverly back down, but gave up when he found himself lost in a room full of Westerns. He returned to the lower level in hopes of finding anything interesting to pick through in the new releases, but instead held on to a single DVD case while ritually adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. The man at the register was now watching him like a hawk, which Will found incredibly unnerving. He eventually put the DVD down and wandered back upstairs, hopefully to where the man would not follow.

_I'm not going to shoplift._

Will kept wandering in the hopes that something would catch his eye, until he found himself against the very back shelf in the room dedicated to horror films, looking at the small selection marked _Cannibals_. It was on this shelf that he had discovered the first movie title to have truly caught his attention in a very long time.

The cover of _Kinky Cannibal Double Feature_ showed a woman in uneventful black lingerie, standing waist-deep in what seemed to be a glowing green cauldron. The movies included in the aforementioned “double feature” had the titles _The Cannibal Doctor_ and _Dinner for Two._

Before Will could read much farther than that, the case was snatched from his hands. He turned to face Beverly with a violent blush of rose to his cheeks.

“Oh, what’s this?” Beverly said, a clear tease in her tone as she had read the title over his shoulder before announcing her presence; she knew very well when _this_ was. She allowed her eyes to grow wide with false surprise as she flipped the box in her hands. “Is this what you’re into?” She accused with friendly smile. “No wonder you can’t get a date.”

Will rolled his eyes and turned his attention back the shelf. “Give it back.” He sighed. “I was just looking.”

Beverly laughed. “Just looking? Sure.”

She scanned through the shelves titles on her own, and honed in on another suggestive title. She took it from the shelf and reviewed the cover in the exact same way Will had.

“Are they all like this?” She asked, rhetorically. The cover of this film showed a woman dressed in a white nightie, holding both sides of her face as if she were in a state of surprise. There was a man holding her waist from behind, with serrated looking teeth.

“Jesus Christ.” Beverly said, laughing again.

Will focused on the color of the shelf, continuing to blush. He knew Beverly wasn’t going to let him forget this. He was going to have to correct her version of the story for months to come, hoping-to-god that whoever she was sharing the story with had a good sense of humor.

“Well.” Beverly mused aloud, after she felt she had taking in enough of Will’s tortured silence. She took his hands and forced him to take back both of the movies. “I’m going to leave you to…whatever this is.” She said, waving her hands in front of the cannibal selection as she spoke. “I’ll be in the car when you’re done, okay?”

Will didn’t turn to watch her as she walked away, just stayed focused on the shelves. When she was sure she was gone, he didn’t toss the boxes back up on to the shelf and trot after her. He lifted the second film up to his optimal range of viewing instead, and adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

\--

Hannibal had been watching Will since he entered the room. He doubted the boy even took notice to him, as his eyes were glued to the films that lined the walls.

The young man’s clothes were too big for himself. He was drenched in the scent of dog and lake water, and he looked to have never touched a comb to messy thicket of dark curls that topped his head. However, overall, he was curious and curiosity was something that never failed to draw Hannibal’s attention. Now, Hannibal was stuck.

Hannibal had watched Will catch the word “cannibal” and he had watched him take a few cautious steps back. He watched him fight the urge to check over his shoulder before skimming through the titles with his finger, like he didn’t want to admit he was doing something he’d rather not get caught doing. He probably hadn’t even noticed that he had done it.

Hannibal had watched Beverly, and watched her tease him. He watched him get flustered and watched her leave. When Will stayed, still looking at the movies with his shoulders pulling towards his ears, Hannibal could tell that his investment in the films was tied to more than just the initial shock of the title.

_He wants to understand._

Hannibal approached him with swift steps, making it feel as if he were only interested in the movies, and not in the boy that flinched softly against his presence. After this initial startle, Will stayed as still as he could manage, clutching the movies and trying to look confident with them. He knew no one was going to buy it, the way his jaw locked and his shoulder crawled up even higher in the direction of his ears.  He tried to ignore the way he could feel Hannibal’s eyes drilling into his personal space too, but was even more unsuccessful.

“Kind of weird stuff.” Will said, not looking up from the films. This was his absolute best he had at small talk, given the circumstances. He laughed at himself and placed the movies and back on the shelf.

Hannibal mulled over his words with a shrug of his mouth. “You seem to have an interest in it.” He said. His tone was genuinely friendly, and playful but without the snap that Beverly’s jests had come with.

Still, Will’s blush deepened. He turned to face the man, wanting to meet his eyes, but found himself caving against the coffee-colored sparks that resided in them. He let his eyes drop to a safe space in the floor.

“Interested?” Will murmured. “Not like that.”

Only when he was done speaking did he let his gaze rise again, taking in the ironed lines of the man’s beige suit pants and suit jacket, and his crisp white shirt. He was dressed much nicer than how one would typically dress to visit a sketchy video store, but Will inferred that this was a very casual look for the man to take.

_Why are you talking to me?_

Rather than attempt with the man’s eyes again, he turned immediately back to the shelves as soon as his eyes met collar.

“Interested may not be the right word, no.” Hannibal said, correcting himself. Hannibal had no intention of leaving the conversation until _interested_ was very much the right word, but he knew Will wasn’t there yet. He traced the lines of Will’s body with his eyes as he formulated his next words, and Will certainly took notice.

“Perhaps you’re just inquisitive?” Hannibal continued. “At the very least you have a curiosity about cannibalism, as a concept.”

Will looked to him from the side of his eyes, peaking through the frames of his glasses. He didn’t speak right away. The older man was smiling at him with an authenticity that confused him; he was so invested in igniting a conversation with Will, for reasons Will couldn’t pin down.

_What kind of person wants to talk to a stranger about cannibalism?_

“Why would you say that?” Will responded, deducing that Hannibal wasn’t going to be the kind of person to leave at silence. After speaking, he realized he should have just said ‘No.’

“Because, in a room full of fanciful nightmares, this is the shelf you found yourself in front of.” Hannibal said as he leaned further into Will’s space.

He wasn’t directly whispering into Will’s ear, but he was so _close_ and speaking in much softer tone than before; it gave Will the illusion that he was whispering to him. Will caught himself leaning into him to hear better, but then quickly straightened himself out.

“And what were you browsing?” Will said, perhaps a little more hostile that he intended to. The aggression was more targeted at himself that it was at Hannibal.

Hannibal’s smile faded into his own expression of curiosity. He considered answering honestly, and letting the boy know that he had spent the moments before Will had arrived, pawing over killers that like to play games of the mind. He considered testing the boy, to see if he could keep the game going at an equal pace to his own; reading Hannibal for what he was doing to him, while Hannibal continued to plant his seeds.

“The classics.” Hannibal said, settling on the lie.

Will breathed deep. _You certainly look classic._ He thought, but there wasn’t much he could go on with that. Being a classic was a compliment and wanting to explore classic film was normal. He shook his head free of thoughts.

Will huffed and chewed over his bottom lip. The man wasn’t _wrong_ about his curiosity, it was what the man was implying that was making Will so uneasy- as if Will had always been trapped in some sort of longing wonder about the subject.

He was curious about a lot of things, but cannibalism wasn’t something he thought about often, and he certainly didn’t find himself lost in thought about the _kind_ of cannibalism that was being displayed before him. He felt he could fairly say this was the first time he’d even considered it a possibility.

“I don’t understand why anyone would be interested in that…like that.” Will explained, trying to strengthen his defense. He knew he wasn’t being convincing. “There isn’t much appeal in being _eaten_.”

Will considered walking away at that, and closing the conversation. He considered going to find Beverly in the car, and likely get pestered about how long it had taken him. But then he considered this man.

Hannibal was intrusive, which would normally bother Will but hadn’t bothered him more than his own embarrassment. He wasn’t dangling the movies in front of his face and calling him crude titles, like he very well could and like Beverly had. It was then that Will realized the man could very well be creating this conversation out of his own curiosity of the subject, or at the very least a curiosity of _him_.

“…Is there?” Will asked. He forced himself to turn his body to face Hannibal. He wanted to look casual, and confident. They were just two people conversing over the topic of sexually implied cannibalism, and not deviants hiding in the shadows of a video store.

Hannibal’s smile cracked over his face again. He turned in the same manor Will had, facing him and taking another step in closer. “It isn’t always about the fantasy of being _eaten_.”

“Oh?” Will laughed. “Isn’t that what cannibalism is?”

Hannibal returned the laugh, and looked the boy up and down _yet again_. “That isn’t the only element of the practice.” He said. His tongue darted over his bottom lip as a kind of punctuation.

Will’s blush returned to his face, starting deeper than it had been all afternoon.

_Or, are we deviants hiding in the shadows of a video store?_

“What else is there?”

Hannibal lifted his hand and cautiously laid it to rest on the younger man’s shoulder. When he didn’t flinch or pull away, he traced the bones of his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

Will looked nervous, with wide eyes and a tenseness in his throat that obscenely extenuated his tendons and Adam’s apple. Hannibal liked how it looked on him; it was as if he were struggling to breathe.

“A few like the feeling of being hunted.” Hannibal explained, still tracing Will’s shoulder as if he were trying to see it clearer by using touch. He followed the lead of his collar bone to Will’s neck, and then found his fingers gently swept up in the curls that tickled the back of Will’s neck. “Getting caught can be half the fun.”

Will was helpless to the situation and the strength of his own imagination. He was quickly escorted into the imagery of the man taking a fistful of the curls he so delicately fingered. He imagined the man forcing him against the wall behind them with a hand pressed so tightly to his mouth that he could already feel the bruises forming, even outside of the realm in his mind.

_The man’s lips curled up, exposing white and slightly fanged teeth. He snapped them._

Will heard himself muttering “Biting.” His face brazed with heat.

Hannibal batted his eyes in momentary surprise. He’d played games like this before, with plenty of coy strangers, but it usually took longer to break through; more suggestion through touch, more casually spoken regards to sexual rendezvous until the other person was finding their mind riddled with fantasy.

But this boy, he was already there. He was already exactly where Hannibal wanted him to be, feeling everything he wanted him to feel with just a few words. Hannibal found himself becoming aroused; excited by how fragile this boy was and how incredible this experience could be for the both of them.

I can make him see anything.

“Biting too, yes.” He said, answering Will’s quiet input. His lips parted softly as he mellowed his own heartbeat.

Will stayed quiet, but still didn’t find himself backing away or even looking for a way out. He could leave if he wanted to, and he knew that. He didn’t believe, even with the way the man was boxing him in, that he would prevent him from leaving if he wanted to. And something about that thought made him want to stay even more.

He was completely captivated; by the words leaving Hannibal’s mouth, by the way his accent cupped every syllable, by the sharp highlight of his cheek bones.

 _Dangerously beautiful._ Will thought. Everything about him screamed predator. Villain. Serial killer. _Cannibal._

_Will, what are you doing?_

“Some enjoy the thought that their fate is set for them.” Hannibal continued, finding a comfortable plateau in his own excitement.

Will raised an eyebrow in Hannibal direction, keeping eye contact with the bulb of Hannibal’s cheek to mimic the eye-contact he so wanted to make.

Hannibal nodded in understanding of Will’s unspoken question. “As someone’s meal, one doesn’t have many responsibilities other than to be delicious.” He said. “No responsibilities, no worries. The rest of the world just melts away.”

Hannibal’s eyes dropped down the length of Will’s body, no longer doing so as a mean to size him up. He was now devouring the gentle curves of his body and the asymmetrical angles of his face. Hannibal found him to be just as dangerously beautiful as he was.

“You seem like someone who is plagued by worry, often.”

Will allowed himself to consider this. He could see himself joining this man in his kitchen, which is just as clean and ornate as he is.

_He’s cooking while I watch in silence. Normally, I find myself plagued with the need to impress with conversation, but I don’t feel that here. I would normally…close myself off in my head to prevent myself from saying something I’d regret, teeth grinding against teeth in a desperate need to punish myself for being unable. But I don’t feel that here. He leans over the counter, twisting a knife in his hand by the handle. He smiles at me and I smile back. I’m just food and food doesn’t need to impress on its own._

_No responsibilities, other than to be delicious._

The thought was just as comforting as Hannibal had implied it would be for those that were interested. Will started to wonder if he now included himself in that category, seeing how thankful he was for the current bagginess of his jeans, thankful that he wasn’t showing how obscenely aroused he was. Not that he thought the older man would take any mind.

_Because that’s what this is, right? Two strange men, meeting in a strange place…_

He understood now why Hannibal was so interested in talking to him. He wanted to touch him, and wanted to take advantage of him in this cramped space. And Will was finding himself more and more willing to let that happen as they spoke.

“What else?” Will asked, almost too quickly.

Hannibal had to pause himself once more. He can see the desperation surging in Will’s eyes for him to say more. He was so very snagged by the fantasy of having Hannibal treat him the way he treated plenty of others against their will. Hannibal wondered if he could risk it- risk dropping him into the darkness he usually saved for the 3rd or 4th encounter he had with his prey.

“There is,” He said, keeping a close watch to Will’s expression. He feigned hesitation. “Also the…desire to experience an intimate death.”

Will laughed himself back into full reality, each nervous chuckle making him feel more self-conscious about how he let himself get here. _Death_. He thought. _There is nothing sexy about death._

Before he dismissed it completely though, he thought about how there wasn’t really anything _sexy_ about being food either, and how that fact didn’t change how hard he currently was. He wanted to ask how death could be a part of this, and how someone could sexually crave someone to bring them to the end of their life. He can’t get the words right in his head, but Hannibal had anticipated this.

Hannibal finally dropped his hand from Will’s curls, and slid his palm to the collar of Will’s shirt. It seemed as if he were correcting the fabric, but that’s not why he was there. His thumb pressed delicately against the thick vein of Will’s neck. Hannibal didn’t need to speak this time to take Will back into his own mind.

_He holds me from behind, his knife cradling my throat. He presses comforting kisses into the curve of my shoulder before pulling the blade across me, through me. I’m bleeding out in thick ripples and he’s holding the wound. He’s not trying to stop the bleeding, he just wants to feel my blood._

For a moment, Will felt fear that leaked into the real world. Hannibal watched him gasp and seize, and he responded by replacing his thumb with the warmth of his palm. Will trembled against him and his eyes slammed shut.

_He’s brings me flat to the counter top with ease. He’s careful with me, telling me it’s alright and guiding me through the processes of my dying body. He tells me to let go, and tells me that it will be easy once I do. I die in his arms. He never leaves my side._

“To be held while dying, and to have someone care for you as the soul left your body.” Hannibal spoke, as if he was watching the same imaginary cinema as Will. “To not be alone when the inevitable approaches.”

Will felt himself nod yes before opening his eyes. His knees were weak, his arms shaking. Now, looking back at Hannibal in the same way Hannibal was looking at him, he was overwhelmed with a need to reach out to him. To feel him. He experimentally lifted his hand and laid it to rest against Hannibal’s chest.

_Why do I feel this way?_

Hannibal proudly flexed beneath his touch. So uncertain and pure; Will was forcing these actions from himself and Hannibal could tell.

“And I’m,” Will asked. His voice came out just as wobbly as his body felt, and he hadn’t meant to say _I’m_. “ _They’re_ supposed to think a cannibal would be interested in nurturing them into a safe death?” He tried to correct his possible faux pas, but Hannibal had already heard his self-insertion.

“Of course.” Hannibal confirmed. He removed his hand from Will’s neck and listened to Will gasp sadly at its absence.

 _So perfect._ Hannibal growled within his internal monologue.

“Animals that are frightened when they die taste acidic. Bitter.” Hannibal explained.

Will laughed again, with the same nervous chuckle as before. “Oh, of course.” He mocked. “Cannibal 101.”

Will swallowed hard and looked to the door of the room for the first time since Hannibal had approached him. “My friend is waiting for me in the car.”

Hannibal frowned with genuine disappointment. He wondered if he had misread him, because he was so confident of where this was going. His hands flexed into gentle fists at his sides, teasing at the hem of his jacket. “Would you like to go to her?”

Will looked back to him. He looked at the older man’s neatly swept hair, his sculpted face, and felt the firmness of his chest still under his palm. He couldn’t bring himself to lower his hand.

_Will._

He could almost hear the tight spring of arousal creaking within his belly, tormented by the concept of being disallowed relief.

_You shouldn’t do this._

“No.” 

Hannibal’s smile was back immediately. He took Will’s hand by the wrist and re-placed it on Hannibal’s waist. He swept it under his jacket and forced Will to squeeze his fingers against the crisp fabric of his shirt. Hannibal’s other hand, he dropped between them, cupping at Will’s erection through his jeans.

Will groaned helplessly, pushing against the man’s touch. His grip on the other man’s shirt tightened, pulling their bodies in even closer while walking them both into the wall. He didn’t stop until his back was flat against it, and their chests were nearly touching.

“May I kiss you?” Hannibal asked. He brought his lips to the side of Will’s head, now truly whispering to him. His breath was hot against the skin of Will’s neck.

The question felt out of place to Will- there was nothing to stop Hannibal from kissing him, but he still felt the inclination to ask. This only brought on more feelings of trust for Will, making this easier on his psyche. It bewildered him how safe he felt with this complete stranger, being groped in a place that we very public. He wondered if the man had this effect on everyone. He wondered how often he had done this.

“Yes.” Will said. His confirmation sounded frightened of itself, but Will didn’t feel much fear for the situation at the moment.

Hannibal dragged his lips from Will’s earlobe, along the bone of his jaw, until he met with Will’s lips in a long and slow kiss. He took the hand that had been holding Will to his waist and pulled it through Will’s hair. It was softer and cleaner than he was expecting; so much of Will was a surprise to him. Hannibal’s hips kicked forward, searching for friction against the back of his own wrist.

Hannibal kept the kiss gentle, almost romantic, moving his lips and tongue in a rhythm that matched the long strokes he was making down the length of Will’s cock. Will made a single sound of disagreement and pulled back from the kiss, turning his face away, and Hannibal stopped.

Will looked to the doorway to the room again, knowing that if anyone were to come in that they would be the first thing to see.

With a deep and shaky breath, Will said “I was expecting more teeth.”

Hannibal laughed. Will’s voice was so fragile. He could tell that Will knew what he wanted, but still had a fear of saying it. He wanted to shutter around the sound, practically hearing the way he was tearing Will’s innocence from him.

_It may not be his first time, but it’s his first time doing something like this._

“Do you want more teeth?” Hannibal asked. He pressed tight kisses into the curve of Will’s jaw, relishing in the feeling of his stubble against his chin and cheeks. He was fully capable of ripping into him; he was capable of being as rough and forceful as Will could stand, but he wanted Will to _ask_. He wanted Will to admit he wanted this.

Which Will did, with a determined nod of his head. His hips bucked into Hannibal’s hand, putting his weight on the wall for more leverage. Hannibal continued kissing his neck and jaw while reaching to undo the first several buttons on Will’s shirt. He opened just enough to expose the bare skin of his upper chest and arm, then kissed and sucked his way to the dip of his shoulder.

Hannibal continued to feel him through his jeans while sucking Will’s skin between his teeth. He bit down, gradually adding pressure until he heard Will whimper. Will brought his own hand up to cover his mouth, biting down on the meat of his palm with the same amount of pressure Hannibal was applying, to stop himself from making the sounds his body was desperate to make.  

Hannibal smirked and kissed gently at the dark ring of teeth marks he was leaving behind. “Do you like to be tasted?” He asked. He recalled how Will had been the one to suggest biting, and took a moment to look at the pale skin of Will’s chest. He was without a single mark, other than the ones Hannibal was leaving in his wake. _Biting_ was something that Will liked, independently. _Biting_ wasn’t something anyone had been able to satisfy him with the way Hannibal knew he could.

Still smirking, Hannibal parted his teeth again and bit down on the same piece of skin. Will made a sound low in his throat, something more felt than heard, as he tried to stifle his need to scream. His hand couldn’t take the same pressure Hannibal was applying to him, and he had to drop it. Hannibal’s hand that wasn’t caressing his cock had found a resting place in the small of his back, and Will grabbed at his forearm as if it were the only thing keeping him upright.

Hannibal kept biting down, ignoring Will’s muted cries of pain, until the skin broke for him. His mouth filled with the cooling iron taste of Will’s blood and Will threw his head back in a rough moan.

“Do you like to be torn apart?”

Will nodded and tried to look at the damage the other man had caused him. Hannibal lifted his head to meet his gaze, flashing a toothy smile stained with Will’s blood. He could feel Will’s cock twitch in his hand, as his mouth fell open in a loss for words.

“You taste incredible.” Hannibal continued, and he meant it. Will tasted clean. He could imagine using him as a palate cleanser.  

Hannibal moved to kiss him again, deliberately pushing any blood that still remained in his mouth into Will’s. Will could tell Hannibal wanted him to taste for himself and became dizzy from the thought more than the actual taste.

_How did you let yourself get so caught up in this?_

Hannibal pulled away, taking Will’s lip with him before asking “Don’t you?” He didn’t expect an answer.

Hannibal moved both of his hands to Will’s hips and hiked him up on his thigh, giving him something to grind himself against. The position was beneficial to him, too; his touch starved erection finally able to rut against the top of Will’s thigh. Hannibal began to undo the rest of the buttons on Will’s shirt, then grabbed at his body with firm hands. He moved him, raising him up and down, forcing him to rub himself on Hannibal’s leg.

When Will’s shirt fell completely limp around his body, Hannibal moved to undo his belt, and the fly of his pants. He reached under the elastic of Will’s boxers and pulled his cock out over them. He resumed his even rhythmic stroking. The distance between their bodies no longer existed but Hannibal craved further closeness, bearing against him as he could manage.  

Will was responsive, and loud. He was keeping himself quiet because they were in public, but Hannibal knew he was _loud_. He was a dream to Hannibal. Every movement, every touch, seemed to be catastrophic to him. Every audible moan Will failed to kill was followed by three ‘clicks’ within his chest as he successfully killed three more.

_So easily ruined._

Will moved to kissed him again, catching Hannibal’s own moan in his mouth. He couldn’t believe how close he was, moving with Hannibal’s gestures as if they were truly fucking against the wall. It felt like they were really fucking; this was the most involved and intimate hand-job he’d ever received.

Hannibal was making sure to drag his teeth against the velvet of Will’s tongue each time it drew from Hannibal’s mouth, and Will could still taste his own blood. His mind still spun around the concepts Hannibal had thrown his way, his shoulder still stinging from Hannibal’s bite and the fantasies still playing in his head. Now the fantasizes were under his own order, his own desires- not stemming from Hannibal’s influence.

He could see himself spread on a dining room table. He could see Hannibal seated between his legs.

_Cut me.” I say. “Please.”_

_He takes his knife and traces the muscles of my inner thigh, looking for the perfect place- the perfect piece. When he cuts me it burns, but he touches me in ways to sate the agony._ _I’m writhing for him as he places the piece of flesh on the skillet. I can smell myself cooking._

Will moaned loudly, forcefully, trying to kill things he’s building in his head.

_What is wrong with you?_

Despite his internal shame, Will found himself fisting a hand in Hannibal’s hair and pulling in the direction of his wounded shoulder. Hannibal’s head moved back with a snarl, giving Will a full view of what he looked like with messy hair, stuck to his forehead with sweat. Again, Will found his jaw falling open at a loss for words.

“Oh, darling boy.” Hannibal hissed. “Do you want me to eat you?”

Will’s head fell back into the wall with a ‘thud.’ A long groan drew from his throat before he nodded. “Yes.” He whispered. “Yes, please.”

Hannibal moaned softly, his eyes fluttering behind closed eyelids. He placed a wet kiss on the base of Will’s exposed throat, before sinking his teeth back into his shoulder. He fit perfectly into the notches he had created before.

Will breathed heavy, his hips moving with the same quickness as his chest. Hannibal pulled his head back slowly, keeping the meat between his teeth and feeling it rip apart. Will was travelling closer and closer to his climax and Hannibal focused his attention on pampering the head of Will’s cock, his strokes becoming sorter, quicker, and more precise.

“Fuck.” Will groaned, followed by more fuck’s and oh-my-god’s.

Hannibal bit down harder, ignoring the very little resistance Will’s skin was still able to make. The chunk of flesh came off in Hannibal’s mouth, and he raised his head so that Will could watch him suck it down and swallow.

Will came in thick ropes along his own belly. The sight of Hannibal disheveled like this, with his blood on his face, and the throbbing soreness creeping across Will’s chest, was too much for him to hold back from. Hannibal kept stroking him through his orgasm, a tired smile on his face.

When Will was done coming, but still writhing and gasping for breath, Hannibal fumbled with his own cock. His own orgasm came quickly, dropping Will from his thigh in a way that allowed him to jerk himself off against the soft contours of Will’s stomach. This orgasm was just one of the physical, as his actual climax had come to him when Will had asked to be eaten.

_“Oh, darling boy. Do you want me to eat you?”_

_“Yes. Yes, please.”_

The words were still rooted in his mind, lingering like an echo. His skin moved against the memory even as the memory was still within reach.

_So perfect._

After catching his own breath, he tucked himself back into his pants and tidied himself. He assisted Will in cleaning himself too, retrieving a handkerchief from the inner-breast pocket of his jacket and using it to mop away their combined mess from Will’s body.

Will was back to being unable to move. He watched Hannibal clean him, catching the ‘H.L.’ monogram on the corner of the handkerchief.

_H.L._

_The closest you have to a name._

The nerves that arousal had temporarily beat away now crashed back down on Will’s consciousness. He eyed the wound on his shoulder, and the way the blood was dripping from him. He felt like he was going to faint and couldn’t find the faith he needed in his legs for them to carry them out the door. He started to shake, and Hannibal took notice.

_How are you going to explain any of this?_

_What if the man downstairs heard you?_

_What if you catch something?_

_You just let someone eat a piece of you…_

_You asked for this._

While Will cycled through his fears, Hannibal buttoned up his shirt for him. He took special care to not touch his mark. Although, he wanted to; he wanted to feel the heat of his blood and jab at the exceptionally tender flesh. He wanted to hear Will scream for him again. He hoped that the impression of his teeth would be lasting, and that the scar would linger for years to come. He _knew_ it would scar, and he knew the young man would have to explain it to someone in his future. He knew he would remember this time whenever he looked at himself in the mirror.

Hannibal tucked the ends of Will’s shirt neatly under his belt, and straightened the lines of his collar. He smiled at Will and, when he did not return the expression, he caressed Will’s cheek with his ever-reassuring palm.

It took a moment, but eventually Will found his peace in the contact he was getting from Hannibal’s hand. He found himself focusing on the base of Hannibal’s throat. Hannibal was watching his lips.

“I’d like to see you again.” Hannibal said. It was straight forward and, to Will, it felt abrupt. Will wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

 _Just leave._ Will thought. _Say you don’t want to see him again, and walk away._

Will didn’t look in the direction of the door. He didn’t turn, or pull Hannibal’s hand from his face.

_Or don’t say anything at all, Will. Just go._

For the first time Will was able to raise his eyes to meet with the older man’s. The emotion Will found in them was so sincere; kind, joyful, and almost child-like in their glint.

“Okay.” Will said. He paused chewing over his bottom lip before breaking his own tension with a smile. “I’d like that too.”


End file.
